vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Garmadon
|-|Garmadon= |-|Post-Realm of Madness= |-|Sensei Garmadon= |-|Reborn= |-|Young= Summary Lord Garmadon is one of the 2 children of The First Spinjitzu Master, and is the older brother to Sensei Wu. Once a noble and good-natured child (if somewhat jealous of his brother), he was bitten by the Great Devourer, an ancient snake mutated by the power of The Overlord. The venom of the Great Devourer began to change his personality, slowly making him into an evil and cruel person. Though this was at first imperceptible, the evil in his veins slowly began to manifest. Garmadon then became the student of the evil cultist Master Chen, who granted him the title of lordship. Chen also encouraged him to pursue a young Misako, who his brother was also wooing, by stealing a letter from Wu and claiming it to be his. After Chen’s manipulation of the Serpentine and Ninjago’s citizens led to war between the two factions, Garmadon rejoined his brother and the Elemental Masters, ultimately defeating the Serpentine and forcing them underground. After this, Garmadon married Misako and had a child with Misako named Lloyd. However, soon after his father’s death, the evil in him fully took hold, leading him to pursue The Golden Weapons, and fought his brother for them, almost killing him. However, Wu’s enchanted garb protected him by striking him with lightning, killing him and sealing him in the Underworld, his corpse retaining life by his sheer force of will. After defeating the King of the Underworld, Samukai, he gained control of the Skulkin and used them to scout Ninjago for the four weapons. Using Samukai’s treacherous nature against him, he orchestrated Samukai’s eventual retrieval and destruction by the weapons, creating a portal into the Realm of Madness in order to escape and gain the ability to wield all four Golden Weapons. Eventually returning to Ninjago, he was eventually manipulated by The Overlord, who used him as a host. After his defeat, he was purified of evil and became a Sensei to the team. However, he ultimately sacrificed himself in order to seal the Anacondrai Cultists and Master Chen in the Cursed Realm, until the destruction of The Preeminent by Nya, finding rest in the departed realm. Eventually, he was revived by The Quiet One, this time with only evil in his heart, and unlocked his True Potential, before being defeated once again by his son. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, Higher with Spinjitzu | At least High 7-C, Higher with Spinjitzu, Low 2-C with The Golden Weapons and the Megaweapon | High 7-C, Higher with Spinjitzu | At least High 7-C, Higher with Spinjitzu and with The Colossi Name: Garmadon, Lord Garmadon, Emperor Garmadon Origin: Ninjago Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least a thousand years old Classification: Son of The First Spinjitzu Master, Undead Warlord, Sensei, Human/Dragon/Oni hybrid Powers and Abilities: |-|Lord Garmadon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Longevity, Immortality (Types 2 & 7 a corpse kept alive by sheer force of will), Longevity, can harm Non-Corporeal beings, Telekinesis, Existence Erasure (with the Elemental Essence of Destruction), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Illusion Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Animated Shadow and Duplication (Can create a shadow duplicate of his foe and multiply their shadow) |-|Post-Realm of Madness=All previous abilities, Creation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Resurrection (of others), Age Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Time Travel, Duplication, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, and Reality Warping with The Megaweapon, Resistance to Existence Erasure |-|Reborn=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Fire Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon a giant Colossi), Telekinesis, Reactive Power Level, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-High, Regenerated from being melted by the Firstbourne), Life Manipulation (After Lloyd’s defeat at his hands, his life force began to drain away), likely Power Nullification (Even after having being healed by the other ninja, Lloyd was unable to use his elemental abilities), Weapon Creation (can create 4 purple swords out of thin air with his powers), Creation and Matter Manipulation (Gained power over the Element of Creation), Transformation into a Oni, Non-Physical Interaction, Illusion Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Animated Shadow and Duplication (Can create a shadow duplicate of his foe and multiply their shadow) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Is considered stronger than the ninja and capable of wielding 2 Golden Weapons without much trouble), Higher with Spinjitzu | At least Large Town level, Higher with Spinjitzu, Universe level+ with the Megaweapon (Stronger than before) | Large Town level (Should be comparable to his earliest form), Higher with Spinjitzu | At least Large Town level, Higher with Spinjitzu and with the Colossi (Stronger than before, defeated the Firstbourne in one hit. The Colossi is in turn far stronger than him) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Comparable to the ninja) | Sub-Relativistic+ | Sub-Relativistic+ | Sub-Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class, Higher with Spinjitzu | Large Town Class, Higher with Spinjitzu | Large Town Class, Higher with Spinjitzu | Large Town Class, Higher with Spinjitzu Durability: Large Town level | At least Large Town level | Large Town level | At least Large Town level Stamina: High (Capable of withstanding the stamina drain of the Megaweapon, which previously made him immensely tired and weak for the rest of the day. Range: From standard to extended melee range, at least dozens of meters with his powers. Potentially up to least Planetary, likely Universal+ with the Megaweapon. Low Multiversal with Animated Shadow (able to attack Kai and Sensei Wu, while still being stuck in the Underworld, another dimension parallel to Ninjago. Standard Equipment: None | The Megaweapon | His staff | Multiple energy blades Intelligence: High. Is a master planner, capable of manipulating multiple people to fit his plans. With The Art of the Silent Fist, could easily defeat Ultimate Spinjitzu Master Lloyd Weaknesses: Is bound to the Underworld | The Megaweapon can only be used once a day | None notable | None notable Key: Lord Garmadon | Post-Realm of Madness | Purified | Reborn Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Art of the Silent Fist:' A style that involves no offensive techniques, instead relying on dodges and evasive maneuvers. Despite this, it is incredibly effective, allowing him to defeat people far above his level of strength. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Video Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Lego Category:Ninjago Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Scythe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Electricity Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication Users Category:Warlords Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Age Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Portal Users Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Cursed Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2